· Deseos ·
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Cuando tus deseos se hacen realidad y solo la pasión es capaz de guiarlos...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto aunque **Sasukecubitodehielosexi-kun** no dijo anoche cuando salio por mi ventana XD

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE** le pertenece ala hermosa y grande **Susana Miguell**quien me permitio la adaptacion de su ficc muchas gracias nena te adoro con todo mi corazon :$

**CAPITULO PRIMERO**

"SASUKE"

"_Cuando tus deseos se hacen realidad_

_y solo la pasión es capaz de guiarlos..."_

Que extraña es la vida y que manera tenemos los humanos de complicarla...me llamo Sasuke Uchiha y tengo 30 años, mi vida es bastante sencilla, soy médico y vivo en Tokio, tengo una familia maravillosa, Fugaku y Mikoto que son mis padres, Hinata e Itachi mis hermanos e Ino y Naruto mis cuñados y parejas de Itachi y Hinata respectivamente. Todos ellos viven en Konoha, yo tuve que mudarme por motivos laborales.

Se podría decir que mi vida es perfecta...pues no, me siento vacío y solo, todas las noches llego a mi apartamento solitario y sombrío, me tumbo en el sillón con una cerveza en las manos y comienzo a pensar lo estúpido que soy por haber dejado escapar a la razón de mi existencia, a la única persona que he amado desde que tengo uso de razón, a mi otra mitad...mi Sakura...

Ella siempre ha sido la que ha ocupado mi corazón, nos conocemos desde que somos niños ya que nuestras familias siempre han mantenido una estupenda relación...siempre estábamos juntos ya que somos de la misma edad, a medida que fuimos creciendo me fui dando cuenta de que mis sentimientos hacia ella eran de algo mas que amistad, comenzaba a verla como una mujer, su cuerpo se volvió excitante para mi imaginación, sus curvas se hicieron mas pronunciadas y sus pechos se volvieron mas grandes y turgentes...ella era mi perdición y el motivo de mis duchas frías y húmedos sueños...aún así, nunca fui capaz de declararme, no tenía la suficiente valentía para gritarle mi amor, para decirle que la amaba mas que a mi propia vida y que no podía imaginar una existencia en la que ella no fuera mi protagonista, mi todo...

Así pasaron los años y seguíamos tan amigos como siempre aunque mi corazón estaba roto y mi alma estaba vacía...extrañamente ella nunca demostró interés en ningún otro hombre, algo que por otro lado me alivió ya que no hubiese podido soportar que otro la tocase, la amase y la dijese cosas bonitas, otro que no fuese yo...

Terminamos la universidad y yo me gradué en medicina y Sakura en literatura, ella quería ser escritora y abrir su propia librería y, así fue, poco tiempo después de acabar nuestros estudios Sakura cumplió sus sueños, abrió su librería y comenzó a escribir su libro y yo, fui contratado en el hospital de Konoha como interno trabajando así junto a mi padre...

Entre Sakura y yo todo seguía igual, el poco tiempo que teníamos lo pasábamos juntos, seguía siendo un cobarde y como no me atrevía a confesar mis sentimientos intentaba llenar mis vacíos con su compañía, aunque solo fuese como amiga, solo eso...

Un día me ofrecieron la posibilidad de ir a Tokio una temporada para poder hacer el "MIR" en pediatría, que era la rama de la medicina a la que quería dedicarme, la verdad es que me fascinaban los niños, algún día soñaba tener hijos, siempre con ella, con mi Sakura...

Al principio me resistía a dejar Konoha y sobre todo a dejarla a ella..¿cómo podría vivir sin mi otra mitad?...bueno en verdad yo tenía la culpa, nunca me atreví a confesarle mis sentimientos, prefería callar y mantenerla a mi lado como amiga que hablar sobre mi amor por ella y perderla para siempre ya que estaba seguro que ella no sentía lo mismo por mi, yo para ella era su amigo, nada mas, nada mas...

Así que acepté el puesto en el hospital de Tokio y se lo dije a Sakura...-Sakura, me han ofrecido un puesto de médico interno en pediatría en un hospital de Tokio, salgo en una semana y estaré fuera un año...ella no contestó, estuvo en silencio durante un rato, parecía que intentaba procesar lo que le decía, cuando por fin pudo hablar me miró a los ojos y me dijo -me alegro mucho por ti Sasuke, estoy segura que serás un gran médico y añadió, te echaré de menos, mientras una lágrima rodaba por su rostro...¿una lágrima?...

No pregunté el motivo de esa lágrima, pensé que como amiga le daba pena que me separase de ella, solo me limite a abrazarla fuertemente para impregnar mi cuerpo de su olor y la besé el cabello a pesar de que en realidad lo que hubiese querido era besar sus labios, jugar con su lengua y hacerle el amor recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo para grabármelo en la memoria, deseos, solo eso, deseos...

Me marché a Tokio y pasaron los meses, manteníamos contactos por teléfono e incluso a través del e-mail, cada vez la echaba mas de menos, anhelaba oír su voz, necesitaba oler su esencia...era como un adicto que necesitaba su droga y ella era exactamente mi marca de heroína...

Hablaba bastante a menudo con mi familia y sobre todo con mi hermana Hinata, ella era la única que sabía lo enamorado que estaba de Sakura y es por eso que siempre me decía como se encontraba mi amor, mi hermana decía que a pesar de dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro y llevar una vida normal, ella estaba triste, la chispa que siempre lucía en sus ojos había desaparecido y parecía estar vacía por dentro...y todo eso desde que yo me vine a vivir aquí...nos sentíamos igual, vacíos, tristes, como un día sin sol y una noche sin luna...

El tiempo de mi formación llegó a su fin y me propusieron un puesto como médico jefe en el hospital en el que había estado haciendo prácticas pero, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo, si seguía lejos de ella acabaría muriendo de pena, mi felicidad no estaba completa sino la tenía a mi lado así que, decliné la oferta y avisé a mi familia que regresaba a Konoha aunque les pedí que, por favor, no dijesen nada de mi vuelta ya que no quería que Sakura se enterase, quería sorprenderla y sabía exactamente como iba a hacerlo, esta vez sería mía, mía, ese era mi deseo...

Llegué a Konoha y decidí instalarme en casa de mis padres, era el sitio ideal para comenzar a conquistar a mi preciosa Sakura, por supuesto contaba con el total apoyo de mi familia que, desde hacía tiempo, se habían dado cuenta de mi amor por ella. Mi hermana Hinata me ayudó con mi plan de conquista, estuve un tiempo observándola en su día a día, estaba mas hermosa de lo que la recordaba, era como el buen vino cada año que pasaba era mejor y mas especial, me sentía como un vouyager acosador ya que no quería que ella me viese para poder llevar a cabo mi plan...llegó el día, le pedí a mi hermana Hinata que se ocupase de entretener a Sakura mientras ponía en práctica mi idea, por supuesto, mi hermana aceptó de inmediato...

Una tarde en la que sabía que Sakura estaba con Hinata llegué a su apartamento y le dejé una nota con una rosa negra ya que sabía que era su preferida...ahora es cuando empezaba mi plan, ya había pasado mucho tiempo sin ella, la amaba demasiado, solo esperaba que mi amor fuese correspondido, ese era mi deseo, que ella me amase igual que yo a ella...mi deseo...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: L**os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable ato y salgan de la monotnia de sus vidas.

Aunque SasukeDeHieloSexii-Kun no dijo lo mismo anoche cuando juntos pasamos una de las mejores noches de sexo loco y desemfrenado de nuestras vidas(HemorragiaNasal).

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **no me pertenece **le pertenece ha **Susana Minguell **quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptacion de su ficc muchas gracias nena eres estupenda.

* * *

><p><span>SAKURA<span>

"_No sabes el tiempo_

_que llevo esperándote..."_

Ring, ring, ring...sonaba insistente el despertador...

-Oh, maldito trasto, murmuré para mi misma, como todas las mañanas desde hacía años me senté en la cama y acariciando las sábanas del lado derecho de la cama, que como siempre estaba vacío, dije -buenos días amor mío, te amo mas que ayer pero menos que mañana...y dicho esto, comenzaba otro nuevo día...

Esta era mi rutina desde hace mucho tiempo, cualquiera que me viese pensaría que estaba loca y sí, estaba loca, loca por el hombre que me quitaba el aliento con solo mirarme, loca por la razón de mi existencia...y por eso todos los días, aún sabiendo que él nunca lo oiría, cuando me despertaba le decía esas palabras imaginando que aunque no pudiese oírlas tal vez las sentiría...ese hombre era la razón de mi existir, Sasuke Uchiha...

Me llamo Sakura Haruno, tengo 30 años y vivo en Konoha, un pueblito frio y situado al norte de Japon, soy propietaria de una librería y estoy intentando escribir un libro...mi vida es bastante normal, mi trabajo y mis dos mejores amigas Hinata e Ino con las que comparto muy buenos momentos pero, cuando llego a mi apartamento, empieza mi verdadero calvario...

Entre estas cuatro paredes es donde vivo la infelicidad de mi realidad, vivo sola porque la única persona que de verdad he amado y que sigo amando es mi mejor amigo, y es por eso que guardo mis sentimientos ya que prefiero mantener su amistad que perderle para siempre, porque estoy segura que él no siente nada por mí, él no me ama como yo lo amo...por eso debo callar lo que siento aunque el dolor de mi silencio me desgarre por dentro...

Conozco a Sasuke desde que tengo uso de razón, no hay momento de mi niñez o adolescencia donde no tenga un recuerdo suyo, nuestras familias han mantenido siempre una excelente relación y por ello nosotros siempre estábamos juntos...esa era mi dulce tortura, estar junto a él como su amiga...

Cuando llegamos a la adolescencia mis sentimientos se fueron haciendo cada vez mas intensos, cuando veía a Sasuke mi cuerpo experimentaba sensaciones totalmente nuevas para mi, cada vez se volvía un hombre mas guapo que poco a poco dejaba el cuerpo de niño para dar paso al motivo de mis duchas frías y sueños húmedos...era capaz de perderme por horas en sus ojos azabaches, su voz de niño cambió a una sexi y suave voz que me hacía estremecer cuando la escuchaba, su cuerpo de adolescente dio paso a unos músculos formados y unos brazos cálidos que hacían que mi corazón se parase cada vez que me estrechaban...era mi Ángel, mi Dios y mi infierno personal porque nunca podría ser mío, nunca...

Así transcurría el tiempo, pasábamos todo el que teníamos libre juntos pero nunca me atreví a decirle lo que sentía, a gritarle que le amaba en cuerpo y alma, que le necesitaba mas que al propio aire para respirar y que mi vida no tenía sentido si él no era el protagonista de la misma...pero todo eso quedaba siempre en mi cabeza, el corazón me decía que se lo gritase y la razón me ordenaba que lo callase y yo, siempre tan razonable, callaba...

Llegamos a la universidad y seguíamos juntos, como los mejores amigos, pero juntos...nunca vi que se interesase por otras chicas lo cual era un alivio porque no podía si quiera imaginar a otra tocando a mi amor, amándole y diciéndole todas aquellas cosas bonitas que yo callaba porque era una cobarde...

Cuando terminamos la universidad Sasuke se graduó como médico, quería ser pediatra porque decía que le gustaban los niños, yo soñaba con tener niños algún día pero siempre con él, con mi Sasuke. Como su padre es médico, Sasuke comenzó a prepararse en el hospital de Konoha y yo me licencié en literatura y letras y llevé a cabo mi sueño que era abrir mi propia librería y escribir una novela...

Todo iba bien, pasábamos tiempo juntos y compartíamos con Hinata, Naruto, Ino e Itachi, éramos la mejor piña de amigos aunque yo siempre deseaba algo mas con Sasuke, algo mas...solo amigos, solo eso, hasta que un día Sasuke vino a verme a la librería...

-Hola Sasuke, dije sorprendida de verle en mi trabajo, ¿como tu por aquí?, le pregunté...

-Hola Sakura, dijo él mirándome a los ojos, tengo que hablar contigo, -¿qué tal si vamos a tomar un café?...

No se porqué pero había algo extraño en su forma de mirarme y de hablar, sabía que algo malo estaba por llegar y no me equivoqué...

Llegamos a la cafetería y después de hablar de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo me lo dijo, -Sakura, me han ofrecido un puesto de médico interno en pediatría en un hospital de Tokio , salgo en una semana y estaré fuera un año...en ese momento mi corazón dejó de latir, no podía ser verdad, mi Ángel se marchaba a trabajar a Tokio por un año, me dolía el alma de solo pensar que tenía que separarme de él pero no podía confesárselo, debía ser fuerte y demostrarle que me alegraba la oferta y solo se me ocurrió decirle -me alegro mucho por ti Sasuke, estoy segura que serás un gran médico y añadí, te echaré de menos...intenté sonreír para que me creyese pero no pude evitar que una lágrima traicionera rodase por mi mejilla...dicho esto me abrazó fuertemente y besó mi cabello, aunque yo hubiese deseado besarle los labios jugando con su lengua y que me hubiese hecho el amor grabándome cada parte de su cuerpo en la memoria, deseos, solo eso, deseos...

Y se fue, el tiempo pasaba demasiado lento, manteníamos contacto telefónico a menudo y nos mandábamos correos por e-mail, cada vez le echaba mas de menos, anhelaba oír su voz cerca de mi oído, necesitaba oler su esencia, era el aire que necesitaban mis pulmones para respirar, sin él estaba muerta...

Pasaron los meses y mi amiga Hinata intentaba animarme visitándome, sacándome de compras y yo, intentaba dibujarme la sonrisa en la cara antes de confesarle a mi amiga que estaba locamente enamorada de su hermano, pero no podía evitarlo, la alegría no me llegaba a los ojos y mi amiga se daba cuenta, la chispa que tenía antes en mis ojos cuando veía a mi amor se había apagado, estaba vacía por dentro...¿se sentiría él igual que yo?, seguro que no, él no puede sentir eso por mi, por mucho que lo desee, no puede ser...

Casi se cumplía un año desde que se había ido y yo no me atrevía a preguntarle si iba a regresar tal vez porque quizás no estaba preparada para su respuesta, lo que tenía claro es que estaba muriendo de pena, mi felicidad no estaba completa sino lo tenía a mi lado, era como un día sin sol y una noche sin luna, hasta ese día, ese día...

-Hinata ¿qué te trae por aquí?, pregunté a mi amiga cuando la vi llegar a mi trabajo esa tarde...

-Ay Sakura, dijo ella mirándome a los ojos fijamente, es que tengo que pedirte un favor, necesito que me acompañes al centro comercial a comprarle un detalle a Mikoto porque hoy es su santo y lo olvidé por completo y después, vendrás a casa a cenar con nosotros que se alegraran mucho de verte...

-Hinata, dije antes de que continuase hablando, estoy muy cansada, hoy ha sido un día agotador, necesito llegar a casa darme una ducha y dormir, además tengo mucho trabajo atrasado y casi seguro que saldré tarde...pero no me dejó terminar y haciendo un puchero dijo algo a lo que no me podía negar, -ya no me quieres ¿verdad?, te necesito y no quieres acompañarme, eso sin contar lo tristes que se pondrán Mikoto y Fugaku de que no vayas...y se dejó caer en la silla con las manos cubriéndole el rostro...

-Oh Hinata por favor, dije acercándome a ella y abrazándola, eres peor que un diablillo, sabes que te quiero mucho y que cuando me miras así no me puedo negar, eres una tramposa pero tú ganas, deja que coja mi bolso y nos vamos y, diciendo esto, salimos de la librería rumbo a mi tortura personal..tarde de compras con Hinata...

Al final la tarde transcurrió tranquila y fue divertida porque Ino se nos unió y lo pasamos muy bien, me gustó mucho volver a ver a Mikoto y Fugaku aunque estar en esa casa sin Sasuke se me hacía difícil, todavía notaba su esencia como si él estuviese...ese era mi deseo, que él estuviese allí...mi deseo...

Ya entrada la noche Hinata me llevó de regreso a mi apartamento, después de despedirme de ella y agradeciéndole la velada tan bonita que habíamos pasado, tomé el ascensor y subí directo a mi casa, al abrir la puerta mis pies tropezaron con algo que en un principio no identifiqué hasta que me agaché y me di cuenta que había una nota y una rosa negra, esta flor es mi preferida, miré a ambos lados esperando ver si veía a alguien hasta que entré, no sé porqué pero mi corazón empezó a latir de forma desenfrenada y con manos temblorosas abrí la carta y lo que leí me dejó intrigada, muy intrigada...

**-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.**

**Oh ¿Que pasara?**

**¿Me mataran pordejarlo asi?**

**XD**


End file.
